Talk:Defense Build Strategies
My experience is that RL make only sense as very first defense against SCs and if you have abundant metal LL are the best fodder and very cost-efficient HL are less cost-efficient in simulations than LL - always IC are too expensive (crystal) and worse fodder than LL GC are the first really deterring weapon because they can kill CRs easily. Good alternative to PT if deuterium is scarce. PT are fearsome defensive weapons and expensive, but efficient. shields are standard equipment, you simply buy them once you can, but the effect is not overwhelming I developed this kind of early defense: 250 RLs (built with excessive metal resources) 500 LLs used as fodder and LF killers no HL no IC 10 GC as HF/CR killers 10 PT as CR/BB/BC killers both shields 30 ABM I was never attacked after I had 50 LL. I had often a fleet orbiting, yet the deterrence worked. I don't agree with the article's advocating of IC and HL. Both proved to be inefficient in simulations. 05:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I second that disagreement. Even against Bombers, 4LL is more effective than 1HL. Seems like the only time HL is useful is against hordes of heavy fighters, and I've seen no one use that approach.--Verdant 18:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::HL are good against LF fodder. If you don't have any, your def can be taken down with minimal losses by sending a fleet with 1-2x as many LFs as you have fodder pieces (ie: RL+LL), along with some bombers and whatnot. Also, having too many LL makes you very vulnerable to destroyer-only fleets, which are quite common endgame, in my experience you should always have at least twice as many RL. -Fubar 12:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Big Gun Ratios The prior ratios were a good (and established) method. If you wish to put forth a new defense scheme, another possible way to suggest it (instead of deleting the old ratios), is to create a new or alternate form. Endgame setup The endgame setup can be defeated easily by stripping the light fodder with IPMs and attacking afterwards with LF fodder (even drone fodder) to neutralize most PTs and battleships to kill. It lacks fodder. The only protection it offers is for a relatively tiny quantity of resources (a couple million), it cannot protect a major fleet. Lastdingo 12:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Battle cruiser? In the following text, shouldn't the Battle Cruiser be mentioned as being an upper tier ship? Some critics of this setup would may point out that there are too many big guns (Gauss Cannons & Plasma Turrets) in this type of defense; however, in order to deter attack from higher level players, Gauss and Plasma Turrets are necessary in order to make sure a defender can damage an attacker's upper tier ships (i.e. Battleships, Bombers, and Destroyers), since upper tier vessels can easily break through defenses lacking in big guns. :Most likely that statement predates the creation of the Battle Cruiser. Feel free to add it. Br4indead 17:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) early game rocket launchers it says build rockets when you have no crystal but spare metal, and 2 rockets are one light laser. afterwards, it states that when you have 200 light lasers you should have 400 rocket launchers, but it never actually stated that you should build 2 rocket launchers for everyone light laser, just that you should build them with spare metal. Critchell Value for Money set-up Feel free to make comments on this ratio, I'm interested to know what people think of it. Also, maybe the sim results are too much, and should be moved here? -Fubar 12:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) S.I, Sheild, Weapon balanced thoughts? Anon1: Ogame V7 is out and there are major changes. IC cost reworked, now 5m:3c, bombers have rapid on every single ^!@#$%^& defense and more. Can someone look into it (contact the author if this strategy and ask them for update)?